


The Brotherhood

by Steampunklouis



Category: 1D - Fandom, Assassin's Creed, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), bottom louis - Fandom, lourry - Fandom, top harry - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Chaptered, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Pregnant Louis, Revolutionary War, Sex, Smut, Steampunklouis, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, the brother hood - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunklouis/pseuds/Steampunklouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the game Assassin's Creed 3, Harry Styles joins a group of extream patriots, allied together to defeat the over controlling Vilians known as the Templars. He has his goals set in mind, kill the leader, but will that all Change when he meets once certain boy and lets his emotions get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was never Harry's intent to join the brotherhood. Even when he found out the real truth about his father, it never became his goal. It sort of just happened that way, a series of odd circumstances led him to make the decision. 

Harry was born and raised in Boston. He's one of few that can honestly say he's native to the country. Most everyone in the newly formed city is of some other ethnicity and at this point, they've all blurred together. But, as for Harry, he is a pure-bred colonist. He's pale, unlike most of the settlers here, with green eyes and a mop of curls that his mother had been begging him to cut off. 

He was happy, to say the least. He lived on the country side where little to no activity happened. The only thing exciting that went on was when one of Mr.Cooper's horses got out and he would pay Harry 5£ to run off into the woods and fetch it for him. 

Harry worked in the small bakery just on the edge of town. The walk was long but quiet, as was the work. Most days, they only had a few customers, but it was work, and having no father meant that it was Harry's job to look after his mother. 

Harry was 16 when he was finally told what the Templars were. He had asked for years and begged to be taught about their origin and explained their ways, but his mother always refused. Not many people new about the Templars, but Harry was an exception. 

His mother had kept the identity of his father a secret for a very long time. That is, until Harry found letters hidden away in a box while his mother was in town buying food from a local farming stand. He searched through the box and found letters addressed to a Henry Styles. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew the man to whom the letters were addressed must have been his father, and when he read over the letters, he found words that he didn't know, plans and fort locations and meeting places that made no sense to him.

He later asked his mother about them and was scolded for hours about how he knows better than to go through her things. He did ask, however, and she simply told him that yes, Henry was his father and that she would explain what a Templar was when he was older. And then she made him swear on his grave that he would not discuss the matter with anyone, ever. He promised her and he kept that promise.

When he turned 16, his mother finally told him everything. Templars were a group of people who were very dedicated to the king. One could say that they were an extreme group of loyalists. They sought out power and control and would kill to get it. Their goal was to have control over the colonies and to, eventually, even over throw the king, giving themselves all the power. 

Obviously, this should never happy. The colonies were discovered in the purpose to have freedom and so that the people could live as they please, not so that they could be slaves to those who sought out control.

Harry's mother than went on to say that his father was the leader of this group. They had met many years ago, when his father was just starting out in the Templars, and they fell in love. Henry kept his secret order exactly that, a secret. He didn't tell Harry's mother until years after they had been together. They were never married, but Harry's mother assumed it would've happened soon. That is until he left suddenly and never returned. She assumed it was because of his business with the Templars and she never questioned it. She never searched for him, never sent him letters, she just let him go. 

She found out she was pregnant weeks after, keeping it a secret so word would never reach Henry. And it worked. She carried Harry for nine long months, having help form her sister and mother when his time came to be born, and that was it. She carried him, birthed him and raised him all on her own. 

As time went on, Harry learned more and more about the Templars and one day, came across a group known as The Brotherhood, a group of assassins allied to fight against the Templars. He would ask older folk in town if they knew anything about the subject and they were happy to tell him their stories. The older people described it as legend and fairy tales, but they didn't know that these alliances were still active today in the very town they reside in. But Harry did. 

Yes, Harry loves reading about these groups and hearing stories, but nothing ever pushed him to want to join them. He was happy with his job baking bread and cakes, but something changed in him one day, something pushes him and he would never be able to go back. 

It was a cold winter night. He and his mother had gone to bed hours ago and when Harry woke up, he knew immediately that something was wrong. It was hot. It was the dead of winter. He and his mother had piled blanket after blanket on their beds to keep warm, and even then, their hands and feet would still be cold. But when Harry awoke, he was a blistering sort of hot. A sweat soaking the bed sheets sort of hot.

It took him a moment in his sleepy haze to realize that the room was black and the air was thin. Smoke. His eyes widened and he shot up from his bed, throwing his blankets aside so he could bolt quickly to the door. He threw it open and was met with a face full of fire. He jumped back with a shout, shielding his face from the blistering heat. He looked around as his room started to fill with fire and he panicked. The doorway was overcome by fire, there was no going out that way. He looked around quickly, throwing his head in every direction to figure out what to do, he was not going to die in this fire. 

The smoke doubled in mass and in no time at all, Harry was choking, struggling to get air into his lungs. He panicked, searching desperately for an exit. He turned completely around and saw the window and he didn't think twice. He shoved his shoulder hard into the glass and didn't even flinch when the broken shards cut deep into his soft skin. He did this over and over, taking a step or two back each time to get more momentum, until enough glass was removed from the window. He started to wheeze, desperately needing oxogen. The smoke in the room was over cumbersome and the fire was more than half way into the room now, lighting his bed and his dresser on fire. He looked out the window and saw a pile of hay that would be perfect to catch him. 

He took a few steps back and felt the house give way underneath him, it was going to collapse. He took off in a sprint, headed straight for the window and at the last second, he jumped, flinging himself head first out the window. He landed in the hay pile quite awkwardly, crashing down hard on his stomach and knocking the wind out of himself. He made an audible gasp, as if to try and suck the air back inside his lungs, but to no avail. He rolled over in time to see his mother rushing for the door.

It was like suddenly, the wind got sucked back in and shoved back out all at once. His mother, running for the door, trying to get out. The fire eating the house alive. The creaking of the wood, seconds from collapsing. And a man on a horse rushing for the door. At first, it seemed that the man would help her. He was in a red-coats uniform and he rushed to her rescue. He jumped off his horse and met her just as she breached the doorway. He held her upper arms tightly in his hands and it looked as if he was about to hug her. He paused for only a moment, before he shoved her back in the house as hard as he could and shut the door behind her. 

The man was able to get back on his horse just before the house collapsed. 

Harry found out days later who that man on the horse was. It was his father, Henry Styles, leader of the Templars. Ever since that day, Harry has made it his goal to find him and make him pay for the suffering he's caused, not only to the people of Boston, but to him and his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's first goal was to seek out a man he had heard about in the stories the older folk would once tell him. His name was Elias. It was said that he was responsible for training many of the members in the Brotherhood, teaching them the ways of stealth and the means to be humble. He would teach strength and combine it with knowledge to creat the ultimate assassin. Harry needed to find him. 

That turned out to be easier said then done. Harry had heard that this man lived somewhere outside of Boston, but not as far as the Indian reservations to the south. Without knowing an exact location, the search for the man took days. Harry walked through every path he could find, down by the beach, deep in the forrest, until he finally climbed up the hill and found the manor sitting happily on the side of the mountain. 

Getting the man to train Harry was a task in itself. At first, the man refused. Harry would knock on his door a couple times a day, and each time he would get the same sort of response. "Go away." "Don't make me come out there." "I don't train anymore, those days are over." But Harry didn't give up and he soon learned the truth. 

Harry would sleep in the shed just outside the manor, and one morning, a group of three hooded and robed men strode up to the house. They all dressed alike, long white robes accented in red or blue. There were variations to the uniforms, one had the colors of the Irish flag in beads that hung off the mans belt and the same colors were dyed onto the leather that held what seemed to be a gun. 

The second man had the colors of the Spanish flag accented in different ways. He had paint down the back of his robe and down the sleeves. Not much, just sprinkles in the colors, neatly done so you could tell that it was representing the flag.

The third seemed to be the leader, or so it appeared to Harry. He was the tallest, more muscular than the other two, and he walked at the point of their little triangle formation. His uniform seemed untouched, but it was the one that looked the most worn. The fabric at the edges seemed to be fraying and the leather belts were sagging loosely. 

Upon seeing these men, Harry knew exactly who they were. The Brotherhood. Harry recognized the sort of triangle emblem on their hoods and he straightened up immediately, watching them more intensely and with purpose. 

He watched as they knocked on the door and at first, Elias shouted at them the same way he had shouted at Harry, but the leader took a step forward and said something through the door that Harry could not hear, and in a matter of seconds, the door was opened and the lads were stepping inside. 

Harry rushed up quickly, leaving his spot in the shed in favor of one outside the window. He spied on the team of three, moving from window to window as they walked through the house. Eventually, the three and an old man that Harry assumed was Elias all sat in what looked like a living room.

They talked for awhile, Harry couldn't hear what about, but eventually, the group moved. Once again, Harry moved with them. The group made their way upstairs and Harry had to get crafty. He saw that there was a porch on the top floor, but how would he get to it?

He noticed a barrel and several boxes all stacked up on the same side of the house, and just above that, a sort of flag stand protruding out of the house. If he could climb up the boxes and swing on that flag post, he could definitely make it onto the porch. 

So that's what he did. He took a running starts and launched himself up the barrel and boxes. At the perfect moment, he pushes up with his legs and jumped, catching tightly onto the post. The wood hurt his hands but he ignored it, swinging his legs back and forth to gain the momentum he would need to launch himself over the three foot gap between him and the porch. 

Once he was confident in his velocity, he let his hands go. He lept though the sky, heading for the porch. It was a good plan really, except for that fact that he didn't consider the railing in his thought process and nearly smashed his nuts between himself and the posts. His abdomen collided with the white painted railing and he heaved out a breath, clutching his stomach as he tumbled over the railing onto the porch. 

He laid there for a moment, unable to move from the way he hurled himself against the railing, but after a moment, he regained his strength. He got to his feet and presses his face to one of the windows on either side of the door. He couldn't see the group anymore and he hoped they didn't leave while he was laying on the wooden floor in agony. 

He started moving towards the other window, in hopes that maybe he could get a better angle and see exactly where the group had gone off to, but that's when someone flung the porch door open and hit Harry smack dab in the face with it. 

He goes straight down, falling on his bum. His hands fly to his face and he can feel blood dripping down his chin and fingers.   
"Hey!" He shouts and looks up to see one of the robed men. It's the one with the Spanish flag colored paints on his robe and Harry is immediately stunned.  
"I told you he was watching up." The guy says and surprisingly, there is no Spanish accent, but he was defiantly British.

"He's been watching me for days." An old mans voice says from inside the house, the same voice that's been telling him to go away for a few weeks now. Harry hears footsteps and, for the first time, is finally face to face with the owner of the house.

He's a short man with an arched back and bent knees, walking with a cane like stick. He's darker than Harry would've guessed, and his hair is all but gone, any hair that remained being silver and weathered. He is followed by the other two robed men and they all just stand there before Harry. Harry feels a little self-conscious. He wipes his face on the back of his hand and sees even more blood but he ignores it. He glares up at the men and waits for someone to start speaking. 

No one does.

"You lied to me." Harry says first, sniffing and regretting it immediately when he tastes blood in his mouth and his throat.   
"Boy, I never had obligations to be truthful to you." Elias says and walks around Harry, leaning over the railing to look at something Harry clearly can't see. 

"You told me that you don't train the Brotherhood anymore." Harry states, more of an accusation than a fact.  
"What I told you is true. That fact that you even have such knowledge about the Brotherhood astounds me. Who has told you such things?" The man turns back to Harry.   
"My mother. She told me not too long ago, about two years, when I was 16."

"So your mother believes in fairy tales?" He says and there's sarcasm in his voice.  
"My mother believed in anything that made her happy. But I don't think living with that fact that your sons father is a Templar leader made her very happy."

This seemed to stun the old man.   
"Henry Styles..."  
"Is my father. And he killed my mother a short while ago. I've seen him inflict pain and suffering and I've made it my duty to see that he is stopped."

The old man stands quiet for awhile. He glances up at the three robed boys and nods to them.   
"You wish to be one of them?" He asks.  
Harry nods in reply.   
"I asked you a question boy, you have a mouth don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"So use it. Speak."  
"Yes."  
"Yes what?"  
Harry huffs, "Yes, I wish to become apart of the Brotherhood."

Elias is quiet again. Walking around Harry once more to the other side of the railing, looking over just as before.   
"This is not something you'll do over night. This will take months, years. These boys have been here since they were 16, and I have a fair bet that you're older than that."  
"I'm 18." Harry tells Elias.   
Elias nods. "Well, I can see you have the motivation, and a reason to stay motivated. I can train you...as much as I don't want to. It will take time, and I'll push you, make no mistake about that. Any sense of self preservation will be beaten out of you."  
Harry nods.

"Just answer me one question."  
Elias says, looking down at Harry.   
"What is it?"  
"How did you get up here?"  
Harry wipes his nose on his other hand and makes to stand up. He goes over to the side of the railing that had the boxes, the barrel and the flag post and he points.   
"I climbed."

And something about that makes the three robed men smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry trained and trained hard. His lessons varied from day to day, sometimes from week to week, but it never took him too long to master the things Elias was trying to teach him. 

They started with the history of the Brotherhood. Harry learned about the Roman era, when the Templars started to take over and what pushed the Brotherhood to form. Harry learned that this wasn't something that started out in the colonies, this was a project that has been in motion for hundreds of years. 

Harry learned the names and backgrounds of those in the order. He learned that his father was indeed in charge but that it hadn't always been that way. He learned about the troops and the alliance and the men second and third in command. 

He went over maps, studying the locations of the Templar bases that had already been found. He was told that this was just a short few of the bases that reside between Boston and Lexington. So far on the map, there were four, two having a rather large black X crossed through them. 

"What is this X?" He asked Elias, rubbing his hands over the brittle, brown, faded page of the map.  
"That is a Templar base that has already been taken out." Elias answered from his chair on the other side of the room. He had a book in his lap and a pair of old reading glasses on his face. 

"Who took them out? Was it one of the three?"   
"It was. Niall, Zayn and Liam have had their fair share of Templar assassinations."   
Harry looked from the map to the wall over head, there were portraits hanging on the wall in a sort of triangle, at the top was his father. This pyramid sort of figure showed everyone who had any sort of authority in the Templars, starting from the top and going down. 

"If they have had much successes with the Templar bases, why aren't these pictures crossed out?"  
Elias stands up and makes his way to stand by Harry. He places an arm on Harry's shoulder and sighs, staring up at the pictures.  
"Because they can't seem to get to these men. Ever since word got to them that the Brotherhood was looking for them, they've made themselves scarce, working from behind the shadows rather than doing the work directly. 

Harry studies the maps over and over, he studies the portraits, memorizes faces and names. He learned everything he could learn and he did it quickly. 

He learned about the Brotherhood, about those who started the order, now to be known as his ancestors. He learned that the Brotherhood runs as one set body. They are all connected, treating one another like brothers. Elias told Harry that, once he was finished with his training, he would forever and always be a member of this order, of this family. He could never go back. 

Once he learned the history of both orders, memorized faces and names and locations and leaders, Elias told him that he would train directly with the other assassins. They all three had different skill sets that Harry would need to learn and Harry was happy to be out of the basement and actually training his body.

Liam was first. He was the biggest and the strongest and Harry had assumed he was the leader, but after reading the history of the Brotherhood, Harry now knew this wasn't true. There were no leaders here, everyone in this order is equal and Liam, who at first looked at Harry like he was just some kid who was a bother, now smiled as he approached, ready to train the boy. 

Liam's work was all about climbing. He would show Harry how to climb up into the trees and swing from branch to branch, how to pull himself up cliff faces using nothing but his finger tips. He showed Harry how to run up walls and climb buildings and how to jump distances that Harry has once thought impossible. 

It was hard for Harry at first. He had never been weak, but he wasn't particularly strong. At first, he could swing between one or two branches before his hands would ache and give way, sending him falling, hitting the solid dirt underneath him hard. 

He broke several bones during his training with Liam. Arms and legs mostly but even a rib or two snapped, that's what happens when you land on rocks. But the more he fell, the more Liam pushed him.   
"Keep your hands closer together when you catch on. You can swing further this way."   
"Don't jump from your shoulders, jump from your knees. Use your shoulders to direct you."  
When Harry tried this, he completely over jumped the gap and went head first into the river. At least it wasn't the ground. 

Eventually though, Liam was pleased. Harry practices and practices day in and day out, and now he could very easily keep up with Liam as they both swung from branch to branch, traveling through the forest in minuets. He could clime the whole scale of the manor in under 30 seconds. He could jump across whole paths and he could swim with strength and speed.

His once skinny, pale limbs had exploded with massive, strong muscles. He had veins in his arms that would protrude when he would flex. His legs were strong and toned, as was his chest and abdomen. The once small, slender boy had now grown into a strong, massive man. 

His next lessons were with Niall. Niall taught him the art of stealth. He explained to Harry that going undetected is one of the most important aspects of being an assassin. Harry would need to know how to hide from red coats and Templars, how to tail certain people and follow closely behind them, pick-pocket from people to get things he would need, and blend into those around him to overhear important conversations. 

Just as with the climbing, Harry had to practice at this. Harry had always been tall and lanky, tripping over his feet every other step. So getting the hang of balance, while being so quiet that you can't even hear your breathing, was defiantly a challenge for him. 

Niall used Liam and Zayn as dummies, having them walking around and talk about random topics while Harry stalked behind them and tried to listen in on what they were saying. At first, Zayn would laugh, not being rude, just because Harry was so unbelievably loud that Zayn couldn't help it. But eventually, he mastered this as wall. 

Niall then has the boys walk around with red handkerchiefs in their pockets and Harry would have to sneak up behind them and steal it. He was terrible in the beginning, half groping Liam's bum for the red cloth, but eventually he got the hang of it. 

His next lesson was with Zayn. He taught Harry to respect weapons and how to properly kill his enemies. They practiced in the forest, killing animals they would come across and Harry quickly learned that if he combined all three skills he had now learned, that he could kill many animals, quicker and without being detected. 

Zayn taught him how to use an axe, a bow and arrow, a gun, trip mines, rope daggers and eventually, he even taught Harry how to use the hidden blade. When Harry would flex his hands, it would protrude out of its sheath attached to his forearm, virtually undetectable. 

Each of these skills took months to master. With two years of training and many mastered skills, Harry learned his final lesson with Elias. How to be humble, how to be respectful, and how to be kind. The Brotherhood isn't about killing the bad guys, it's about regaining the freedom for people here that deserve it. Harry learned how to respect those around him and to put himself last. He learned to honor animals he would kill and to never kill anyone who was innocent. He learned to put his faith and trust in the order because they would be his family now. 

He was told not to involve anyone else in the matter of the Brotherhood. No friends, no family, no loved ones. And that night, they had a ceremony that would introduce him into the Brotherhood permanently. They lit candles in the basement, Niall, Zayn and Liam all clad in their robes. They stood around him in a circle while Elias presented Harry his very own assassin's robe. Harry put it on, with the help of Elias and then learned his last and final lesson. The Assassin's Creed. All three of the boys spoke in unison. 

"The wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words. We work in the dark to serve the light. We are assassins. Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

Liam stepped up to Harry and presented him his own set of hidden blades. Harry took them hesitantly and put them on. 

"Our creed." Liam said, and then Niall and Zayn spoke behind him.  
"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd. Never compromise the Brotherhood" 

"Repeat after us." Liam said and took his place between Niall and Zayn.   
"The wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words."  
And Harry repeated. After every sentence he would copy them exactly.   
And then, he said it himself.

"The wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words. We work in the dark to serve the light. We are assassins. Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

"Our creed: Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd. Never compromise the Brotherhood" 

And with those words, he was an assassin.


End file.
